How do I live without You?
by Cenedril
Summary: Dark Death Rukato


How do I live (without you)?

"Ruki, meine Ruki..."  
Zärtlich strich Takato durch die Haare des Mädchens, was sich dadurch auszeichnete auch diese Geste mit nicht mehr als einem kalten Lächeln zu beantworten. Ihre Augen leuchteten und stießen eine tiefe Traurigkeit und Melancholie aus.  
"Ich gehöre niemanden, nicht mal dir..."  
Grenzenloser Realismus gehörte für Ruki genauso dazu wie ihr desillusioniertes, pessimistisches Denken. Kurz wunderte sich der braunhaarige Junge, kratzte sich kurz am Kopf und verschob damit seine "googles", die sie für mehr als kindisch empfand.  
"Aber Ruki-chan... ai shiteru... was würde ich wohl ohne dich machen?"   
Er erwartete keine Antwort auf diese Frage und sah doch, dass sie überlegte in dem sie sich von der Parkbank erhob und hin und her lief. Der Herbst hatte schon lange Einzug erhalten in Tokyo und ein kalter, fast stürmischer Wind wehte und ließ die zahlreichen Blätter der Bäume umhertanzen. Ruki setzte zu einer Antwort an...  
"Nun, was wärst du wohl ohne mich? Takato Matsuda, 14 jähriger Junge, braune Wuschelhaare... du wärst niemand anderes, du wärst genauso wie jetzt. Ohne mich bist du genauso dran wie ich, vielleicht sogar besser dran als jetzt. Ich weiß es nicht..."  
"Aber Ruki..."  
Takato wollte ihr wiedersprechen, ihr sagen, dass sie nicht solch einen Unsinn reden sollte und sie für ihn der wichtigste Mensch auf der Welt ist, aber sie ließ es gar nicht erst zu, dass er ihr ins Wort fiel und fuhr unbeirrt fort.  
"Mag sein, dass ich dich liebe, Takato... mag sein, dass du mich liebst, aber, was wäre gewesen, wenn du dich nicht in mich verliebt hättest? Was wäre gewesen, wenn wir nicht zusammen gekommen wären? Was wäre passiert, wenn es mich nicht geben würde? Wenn ich nie geboren wäre? Wärst du dann anders als jetzt? Würdest du anders leben und lieben?"  
Der Tamer bekam gar keine Chance auch nur eine Antwort zu murmeln, Ruki antwortete für ihn oder versuchte eine Antwort auf ihre Fragen zu finden.  
"Nun, Takato... um ganz ehrlich zu sein, ich glaube nicht, dass du anders wärst. Du würdest wahrscheinlich sogar glücklicher sein. Ich vermute, du wärst mit Juri zusammen gekommen, hättest sie geliebt. Du wärst genauso verspielt, genauso naiv, aber genauso nachdenklich und liebesbedürftig wie jetzt auch. Du brauchst mich nicht, Takato... ich bin genauso wie du, unbrauchbar letzt endlich."  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
Takato nahm die spürbare Kälte, die diese Jahreszeit mit sich brachte, wahr, aber auch diese, die sich langsam zwischen ihn und Ruki schob. Er verstand sie nicht, vielleicht konnte er es nicht, vielleicht wollte er es nicht. Er liebte sie doch... 'Ohne sie werde ich niemals leben können... wenn sie stirbt, will ich auch sterben...', dachte er und allein schon der Gedanke löste bei ihm Schmerzen und Unwohlsein aus.  
"Nun, wir sind alle nur unbrauchbare Wesen. Ob ich nun lebe oder du spielt doch überhaupt keine Rolle. Irgendwann sterben wir, stirbst du, sterbe ich. Der Kreislauf ist unaufhaltbar. Wenn ich sterbe, wird irgendwo ein anderer Mensch geboren. Das ist einfach so. Aber, was wäre passiert, wenn ich nicht geboren werde? Wenn du nicht geboren wärst? Nichts, einfach nichts oder denkst du, der Kreislauf des Lebens lässt sich dadurch durchbrechen, dass irgendwo zwei Kinder nicht geboren werden? Meinst du, es stört irgendwen auf dieser Welt, wenn wir nicht geboren werden?"  
Kurz stoppte sie und schaute nach oben.  
Wolkenberge türmten sich auf und ließen ein heran nahendes Unwetter verlauten. Leichter Nieselregen tropfte herab und der Park leerte sich. Nur sie beide, Takato und Ruki, blieben zurück und schauten sich an. Takatos Gesicht zeigte eine nachdenkliche, kurze Regung und er sprach mit sanfter, ruhiger Stimme auf sie ein.  
"Mich würde es stören, denn ich liebe dich Ruki, ich liebe nur dich und ich brauche dich. Mag es auch niemand anderes stören, wenn du nicht geboren wärst, mich würde es stören. Für mich bist du die Luft zum Atmen, mein Sonnenschein. Immer, wenn ich an dich denke, kann ich aufstehen, kann ich aus Träumen, Illusionen erwachen und bin doch nur ein Mensch. Ich weiß, dass ich nur das bin und das ich auf der Stelle sterben kann, ohne, dass es jemanden, den ich nicht kenne stören würde. Ich weiß es... aber, wenn mir der Gedanke kommt, ein Leben ohne dich zu führen... dann möchte ich sterben Ruki... ich möchte nicht ohne dich leben..."  
Takato wusste nicht wieso, aber er hatte zu weinen begonnen. Vielleicht war es der schmerzhafte Gedanke, Ruki irgendwann zu verlieren oder, dass sie irgendwann sterben würde, genauso wie er und wie alle anderen Menschen. Er wusste es nicht, ja, er wollte es gar nicht wissen.  
Aus dem Nieselregen war im Laufe der Zeit ein kräftiger Platzregen, der sich seinen Weg zur Erde bahnte, geworden. Trotzdem, beide konnten sich nicht bewegen, konnten sich weder umarmen noch nahe sein. Rukis Gesicht zeigte keine Regung auf Takatos Worte, keine auf sein Weinen. Zunächst. Mit einer kurzen Bewegung strich sie sich durch die Haare und entfernte eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht.  
"Takato..."   
Mehr brachte sie nicht hervor und fing, ohne dagegen anzukämpfen, auch zu weinen an. Sie wollte stark sein, ihren Freund allerdings so zu hören, der Gedanke gebraucht und geliebt zu werden, waren neu für sie. Die Tamerin wollte ihm etwas entgegnen, wollte ihm wiedersprechen und brachte doch nicht mehr raus als ein klägliches, trotzdem sehr sanftes  
"Ai shiteru, Takato-kun."  
"Ai shiteru, Ruki-chan."  
Nun traute er sich näher zu kommen, sie anzufassen und ihr zärtlich die Wange zu streicheln und zum ersten Mal während ihrer Unterhaltung, lächelte Ruki. Sie hielt Takatos Hand sanft fest und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. Takato erwiderte diesen Kuss und beide verloren sich in ihrer vollkommen schönen Welt...

Die Nacht hatte sich über Tokyo gelegt und ein runder voller Mond stand am sternenklaren Himmel. Der Regen hatte aufgehört, trotzdem zogen stürmische Winde über die Stadt und ließen die Blätter umhertanzen und die Fensterläden auf - und zuklappen.  
Takato bemerkte diese Kälte jedoch nicht. Nur mit einer dünnen Jacke über dem blauen T - Shirt bekleidet, ging er fröhlich pfeifend durch die Straßen. Auch die riesigen Menschenmassen, die sich an ihm vorbeidrängten, große Leuchtreklamen, die sich durch die gesamte Innenstadt zogen und auch der mehr als laute Stadtverkehr wurden von ihm nicht erfasst.  
In seinem Kopf herrschte nur Ruki... wie sie ihn küsste und streichelte und ihm immer wieder "ai shiteru" ins Ohr flüsterte; das war seine Ruki. Seine süße Ruki... gleich würde er sie treffen und wieder in die Arme schließen können, ihre Wärme spüren.  
Leichtfüßig bannte er sich seinen Weg über die Straßen und konnte den heran nahenden Autos nur kaum entkommen. Seine Gedanken drehten sich nur um sie.  
Wie vereinbart wartete er an einer Laterne im Park; der Ort, wo sie sich das erste Mal geküsst haben. Glücklich lächelnd setzte sich Takato auf eine Parkbank in der Nähe, immer diese Laterne beobachtend. Er lehnte sich zurück und schaute auf seine Uhr.   
"Ich bin zwei Minuten zu früh, sie dürfte gleich kommen."   
Aber sie kam nicht, auch nach 30 Minuten war sie nicht in Sicht und er begann sich Sorgen zu machen.  
"Sie kommt doch sonst nie zu spät, ich schau mal bei ihr zu Hause vorbei."  
Mit voller Sorge und einer dunklen Vorahnung, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, lief er die Straßen entlang. Langsam zogen sich Wolken vor den Mond und nur einige Laternen erhellten die Straße. Takato wusste nicht wieso, aber unwillkürlich lief er schneller; es rannte fast. Über seine Stirn zog sich der Schweiß.  
"Ich mache mir bestimmt nur unnötige Sorgen, vielleicht hat sie den Bus verpasst oder ist zu Hause eingeschlafen...", murmelte er ungläubig. Er wusste, dass es schwachsinnig war so etwas zu glauben und diese Unwissenheit, nicht zu wissen, was mit ihr war, ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen. Takato spürte schon längst nicht mehr, dass er rannte, Häuser und Straßen hinter sich ließ. Er wollte nur noch zu ihr...  
Plötzlich blieb er stehen.  
"Nein, nein... das kann ich nicht sein, das darf nicht sein..."  
Die Straße vor ihm bot ein fürchterliches Bild. Renamon lag auf der Seite, überall blutend, hatte es doch versucht Ruki vor der Gefahr zu beschützen und musste für seine Loyalität bezahlen. Ein Auto stand quer über der gesamten Straße, Menschen sammelten sich nicht nur um dieses merkwürdige Wesen, sondern auch um ein am boden liegendes Etwas... ein Mädchen... Ruki.  
Takato wollte dorthin laufen, wollte zu ihr und konnte sich doch nicht bewegen. Wie versteinert stand er da, starr vor Schreck, starr vor Angst. Er konnte nur immer wieder murmeln: "Ruki-chan... Ruki-chan..."  
Sein Gesicht nahm die Farbe einer weißen Wand an.  
Nur von Weiten konnte er erkennen, wie die Leute traurig seufzten und jemand eine Jacke über Rukis Gesicht legte. Nur von weiten konnte er Sätze wie "Das arme Mädchen..." - "Sie rannte wie gedankenverloren auf die Straße..." - "So früh schon zu sterben..." hören.  
Dann sackte er zusammen...

Noch Monate später schloss sich Takato in seinem Zimmer ein; er hörte auf zu leben und somit auch auf zu lächeln. Wenn er nicht weinte, saß er einfach nur traurig am Fenster, schaute zu, wie die Jahreszeiten, Monate und Wochen an ihm vorbei zogen und bemerkte nichts mehr um sich herum.  
Anfangs versuchten ihn seine Freunde aufzuheitern und besuchten ihn oft, selbst Juri kam oft genug vorbei, um mit ihrer Handpuppe vor seinem Gesicht herum zu fuchteln und ihn aufzuheitern. Jedoch Takato reagierte nicht mal auf die Besucher, bekam keine freundlichen Worte heraus und beließ es bei den förmlichen Höflichkeiten; halb hervor gepresst aus lauter Freundlichkeit, nicht aus Freude. Jenrya hatte das Gefühl, dass Takato mit sich schon abgeschlossen hatte, als wollte er nicht mehr leben und jeder Tag, den er leben müsste, sei eine Qual für ihn. Er sprach nicht mehr weder mit seinen Freunden noch mit seinen Eltern.  
Und wenn er sprach, so schien es, als wenn ein anderer Takato reden würde. Nicht mehr das fröhliche, liebesbedürftige, junge Kind, wofür ihn alle gehalten hatten, auch nicht mehr der Tamer, der gute Freund. Jenrya wusste nicht, was es war, aber er spürte die Kälte, den inneren Tod, die Stille, die seinen Freund umgab.  
Als wollte der Junge nicht mehr "normal" leben, als wolle er sich abschotten für eine gesamte Zeit. Diese Kälte beschlich Jenrya immer wieder, wenn er das Zimmer betrat. Einst herrschte Freude und Fröhlichkeit in diesem Zimmer, jetzt nur noch Einsamkeit und innerer Tod.  
Er mied den Kontakt zu seinen ehemaligen Freunden und bald gaben diese es auf, ihn aufzuheitern und fröhlich stimmen zu wollen. Auch Jenrya hatte keine Kraft mehr, spürte er doch, dass Takato Zeit brauchte, viel Zeit.  
Auch an der Beerdigung nahm er nicht teil, es hätte ihn wohl innerlich zerrissen.  
"Mein armes Kind...", konnte seine Mutter nur immer wieder flüstern, bevor sie sich tränen erstickt in ihr Zimmer zurück zog.   
Takato jedoch, war mit dem Gedanken ganz woanders. Bei Ruki-chan... er konnte und wollte sie nicht vergessen. Niemals würde er sie vergessen.

Eines Abends konnte er nicht mehr. Mehrere Male hatte er auf ein Blatt Papier geschrieben "ai shiteru" und "Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben, meine Ruki... Komm zu mir zurück..."  
Er vermisste sie so sehr und jedes Mal zog sich sein Herz zusammen, wenn er die gemeinsamen Fotos anschaute. Zärtlich strich er noch einmal über sein Lieblingsfoto: Ruki im Sommerkleid, das einzige Mal, wo sie es getragen hatte.  
"Ich kann nicht mehr, ich will nicht mehr... ich will zu meinem Engel, nur noch zu ihr... Sie hatte recht, es wird niemanden auf der Welt stören, wenn ich weg bin, niemanden.", dachte er, während er sich fast zärtlich mit der Rasierklinge über den Arm strich.  
"Ruki-chan, ai shiteru, gleich bin ich bei dir... für immer bei dir..."   
Noch ein letztes Mal blickte er auf das Foto, auf die lächelnde Ruki, die ihn fast bestärkte, wie ihm schien.  
Dann schnitt er sich, tief und schmerzhaft.  
"Gleich bin ich bei dir, meine Süße..."  
Ein zweiter Schnitt. Die Welt um ihn verschwand und einer weißer Schleier zog sich über seine Augen. Er merkte nicht, wie er zur Seite kippte, wie warmes Blut von seinen Arm lief, wie sein Boden sich färbte.  
Er bemerkte irgendwie, dass sich seine Lippen noch bewegten und ein: "Gleich... Ruki-chan... ich bin gleich da..." formten... Kurz röchelte er, sein Körper schüttelte sich... Dann nichts mehr...

The End 

© by Glawar am 12.10.2003 um 03:39 Uhr


End file.
